Structures have become increasingly expensive, and to provide decks, ramps, and other types of supporting structure has often involved major expenses, besides requiring in many instances special drawings and special parts.
The modular flooring system of the present invention serves a variety of building needs and applications with little, and in some cases no, site preparation involved.
The invention may be used for either permanent site building or for knock-down or portable systems. It may be used for aiding construction work on permanent structures, or may be itself a building or industrial or commercial display system. A prime use of it is for residential decking, but it may also be used for flooring for greenhouses or metal buildings, or for other outside structures. It may used to enclose and support hot tubs and spas.
The invention may be used for any type of decking that is used for elevated display areas, recreational platforms, stages, and permanent subflooring. It is ideal for on-site construction flooring, and for all types of elevated platforms, scaffolds, adjustable tables, and large scale storage shelving.
The structure may be mounted on wheels or castors for use as a rolling platform or the like.
The invention is made so that it can be installed quickly without having to build any foundations, resting on such foundations as are available, including prefabricated support members.
The system is easy to install, and requires no special tools or even skilled labor. An all-steel frame assembly is employed with self leveling leg jacks resting on suitable retainer pads or other supports. Most parts are readily bolted together.
It is possible to make very large areas of decking and the like by securing together a number of modular units. It is also feasible to use the invention for ramps, which may be either left permanently in place or may be wheel mounted, on either or both ends.
Thus, the invention has among its objects a provision of relatively inexpensively installed support systems for decks and other uses; it is especially cost-advantageous when it is to be later taken down and re-used elsewhere.
Another object is to provide such a system which can be installed using few tools, and those are conventional tools, rather than requiring special tooling.
Another object is to provide such a system that can be installed without the necessity of skilled labor at the installing spot.